


The Gods, The Land And Those Fated with Destiny

by Airri



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Based on an Tumblr RP group's universe, Fantasy themes, M/M, Minecraft Universe, Multi, Slight mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airri/pseuds/Airri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Minecraftia's very existence is being threatened, the Gods who created it are weakening, and nothing can be done to save it. Or so it seems. But it's a surprise what can happen with some determination, some teamwork, and hope. And that's why five men shall be brought together, in the hopes that they can do something incredible. Under one stubborn as dicks God.</p>
<p>A Minecraft!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the World Began

Minecraftia. A world of blocks and wonder. Full of possibilities, resources. Of clashing biomes, of monsters and adventure. This is the canvas that hosts our story. Of five men, and one other, banding together against all odds, to make a final stand.

However, our story does not begin here. A story never begins in the middle. No. Our story, in fact begins with the creation of the world. In an age of darkness, where little existed and nothing lived. This is the beginning of the End.

Long before the lush forests and bustling villages, there was nothing. Only darkness and potential. And The End. Which, considering this is the beginning, is ironic. But this was before it was called The End. When it was only known as Konec.

In the darkness of the world, where the cold stone of the End was all that existed, monsters sat and waited. Hunting in the depths of nothing, watching the sky as if to expect change, it wasn't until a blink of life appeared. A creature, towering and young, stepped out from the shadows and onto the land, creating the first 'light'. The purple mist that soon shrouded the stone work scared the shadows away, sending them into the further darkness. This it the beginning of the End, and where a man tells his story.

From the light, grew life. Gods of nature; of creation, that used their powers of summoning and flight. Amongst their other diverse abilities, they worked to build homes, create small communities and eventually, villages that gave something new to the world. They created life from the darkness, and pushed it away with the prospects of nature.

But the darkness was smart. In it's fury of being shunned, it laid in wait; nursing a great power, for the day it would soon rise. And it did. With a crack and a following shriek, a Dragon was hatched, enveloping the End. The entire world seemed to quake under it's roars; and with unbelievable strength and power, it wrought havoc on Konec. The Gods, even with all their power, were no match for the Dragon. And in a last ditched effort, gathering their abilities, they pulled off the creation of a Portal; to a new land. They offered escape to those who lived in the Darkness, but they refused; too comfortable with the satisfaction their beast had created.

So, with heavy hearts and regrets, they fled. And the Portal was sealed, to keep the Dragon at bay.

In the new world, they saw so much more potential. This world was dark, but the darkness held no malice, even welcoming change. And so they gave it change. Together, they built the foundations, planted the seeds of life. They split to create bioformes; each God choosing a location to call their own. Save for two. One became the Guardian of the Village, of the odd inhabitants, who were quirky in their own ways. And the other became the Protector of the Spawners. A very unique kind of inhabitant, who are built for adventure, creation. Who are a creation all themselves. But no such inhabitant existed, not until the looming threat of the Dragon drew close.

And so it was. The Portal became lost to the grips of the land, forgotten. And the world grew. The Gods, for the most part, went into hiding, content with their homes. That is until, they felt their power begin to wane. The Dragon of the End had not finished its business with the dwelling Gods. It had recruited the Monsters of the End, land harvesters to build and weave magic to extinguish the Gods' power. Which bode the end of everything- the world they had created, the life they brought, and their very existance.

And that is where we find ourselves. The story of the End. But also the beginning. In the midst of a silent panic; the fear of reality and the impending demise of their homes, one God stood to fight. And in their stand, they were the only to try, the only to fight. The only one to see the world exist where Darkness was not.


	2. The Assholes I Need To Make A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hope. They have one hope. And it's five idiots, led by a slowly weakening God. Sounds like a good position, right? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

Glaring at the map, he sighs. Why do they have to be so damn far away from each other? They couldn't make this easy for him, oh no. At least he had a map to keep track of where they are. And who they are. That was a process and a half.

His name is Geoff. Though he's DGgeoff to most. To a select few, he's the Protecter of the Spawners, a secret role he's hidden under his skin ;  only escaping in the colourful art that decorates his arms, hands and parts of his  upper body . And he's been waiting, as one by one, five of his spawners appear and make their homes in biomes, never meeting, not knowing of the shadows that threaten their lives.

But he's going to change that. He has to. If they have any hope of beating this thing. Oh, how he hates being the bearer of bad news. So he goes back over what he knows. There's five men. Five biomes.

  * _JackP- Jungle. From what he's heard, the dude's a imposing fig ure; big and broad and manly as they come. But has the heart of a gentle giant, so it doesn't seem too difficult to get him on board._


  * _BM Vagabond- Mooshroom Isles. Said to have a way with animals on the nearby islands, and a curious man in all. Fearless and said to be not so sane. Hoping that's just a false rumour by the local villagers._


  * _MLPMichael- Cave Systems, last-seen nearby upper North-East (Close to Mooshroom Isles.) A fighter if there ever was one. Someone to be wary of. Has made contact with both Gavino and BrownMan though it's unconfirmed where his current where abouts are._


  * _GavinoFree- Oak Wood Forests. A curious flightly guy, with a lot of energy. He's going to like seeing him. Finds great but not a lot of company in BrownMan, seen mostly together and exchanging banter._


  * _BrownMan- Plains  (Specifically the Rose Plains to the south). A very quiet man, who's content with his little abode. And that's where Geoff's going to start. His company however, is what he's found more interesting, but there's a quirky little ability behind it also._



The next question is, how does he even begin? It's not like Geoff can just go up to someone and say, 'Hey, I'm a God from another dimension, I need you and four other dudes to work together to slay a dragon and save the world.' Because that's not going to get him killed and make him sound like a loon on zombie flesh. Maybe, just maybe, trying to be normal might work. As ridiculous as that sounds (and considering he has a very loose definition of 'normal'), it's about the only option he has. And it might unfortuanely work.

"...Fuck me in the butthole," Geoff breathes, looking up at the beginnings of a city he's been working on. A home that they could potentially operate from. If he even gets that far. Tucking the map away, he takes a breath, and kicks off- thank fuck for flying- and heads south. It's a place to start, and a place to begin. Geoff only hoped, he was abale to cooperate with the estranged man with a chicken for a best friend.

Time to find the first of his unlikely heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, unfortunately. Stories just work like that. But the good news is that next chapter will be longer, and will have one of our favourite losers joining the one we have currently. Hopefully a new chapter will happen soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title is creative.
> 
> So, this is a thing. Hopefully, it should update pretty frequently, considering it's being co-written with the amazing bearwoodinfinity on Tumblr. Who helps kick me up the butt and edits so that my ramblings make sense. Thanks, Bee. I owe you one.
> 
> If you want to know more about the group and lore this is based around, check them out! They're roostercraft, and very, very cool.


End file.
